


The Mysterious Disappearance of Adam Raki.

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: A small village disappears and takes with all its inhabitants Nigel's heart.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Mysterious Disappearance of Adam Raki.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time  
> This was actually for a little contest.  
> I made myself write for it and it worked so that's good 
> 
> Thank you to my dearest Nigel, Rachel and sis for reading, giving their opinions and helping with the editing.
> 
> Love you 💜

**Beneath the Amber Moon.**

_ One of Britain’s smallest villages becomes the country's most infamous, with the perplexing disappearance of all its inhabitants! _

Nigel read the title again, a tight knot forming inside his chest.

The news of Allas disappearing overnight got to him inside a cozy little hole in the wall coffee shop close to London. 

He needed to stay in London for at least one more fortnight before heading home. A home that, apparently, wasn’t there anymore. At least not what made the tiny village his home. 

_ Adam, his dearest. _

Dread crawled through his veins with each breath he took. The rare sight of a warm evening becoming somber as terror settled in.

There was no useful information about the whereabouts of any single one of the village’s inhabitants, despite their disappearance being the cover of the newspaper and having two other pages covering the event. 

_ All rumours, all nonsense. _

“Are you alright, Sir?” The server startled him.

“I’m far from being alright.” 

“Did you have family in that village?” The young man pointed at the article with a pitiful look shining in blue eyes. 

“My partner and I moved there recently.” An odd task given to an astronomer like Adam.

“How can this even be true?” The question was out, neither for the man nor for himself.

“Others have come since yesterday asking the same, I am afraid none came up with an answer.”

“What’s your name, kid?” Nigel motioned for him to sit in the empty chair in front of him. 

“My name is Will, I cannot sit to chitchat with the customers, sir.” Will glanced behind his shoulder, sitting down.

“I’ll take the blame with your boss when the time comes. Now tell me what did the other believe happened?” Nigel took the chocolate bar, and the expresso filled cup that Will had arrived with.

“Some believe, the government, it's at fault,” Will took half of the milk chocolate bar without Nigel noticing as his mind raised through the terrifying implications that theory could land.

Adam had mentioned an upcoming unique event the agency wanted to monitor.

“... accidentally realized something out there. It got to the village, it evacuated, but someone got there before they could come up with something to cover it up, and now it is a mystery until they form something.”

“They wouldn’t let the news spread so fast for everyone to know.” Nigel pointed out, with hope.

“Maybe, or maybe someone who works there lost someone,” Will carefully contradicted. “Oh dear! I forgot you asked for the whisky tasting one!” the young man’s face turning a grimace.

“It’s Adam’s favorite. A comfort of mine,” Nigel took another bite. He knew where to start. A quivering smile adorning his features for a moment. His determination rose as the wonderful spiced oak flavour filled his mouth. Memories of his beloved rose with it. “You must learn to have better taste,” Nigel threw a few extra coins on the table, took his coat and stood up. 

“And I must find him.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> May I return and write more soon?  
> I hope so.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
